


[Vid] Seamstress

by giandujakiss



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Seamstress by Dessa<br/>Summary: The best-loved doll.<br/>Length: 3:11</p><p>Streaming and download links available at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1330093.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/562452.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Seamstress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/gifts).



> This is for RivkaT, who suggested the song.

**Password: division**


End file.
